La tarée chez les ninjas
by Coqueluche137
Summary: Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui est malchanceuse? Voila que je me retrouve dans une forêt une un macabé-qui-n'-en-est-pas-un, poursuivie par des débiles mentaux sadique sans pouvoir rentré chez moi... J'aurais du rester au lit...


Voici, pour votre plus grand **(dé)**plésir, ma remiêre fic! _(Veilles de six mois...) _Alors soyez indulgent et on ce retrouve à la fin!

-XOX-

Le ruisseau est vraiment calme aujourd'hui!!! J'ai bien fait d'aller marcher sur le sentier qui longe le ruisseau. Ça me dé-stresse pour la rentrée, qui a lieux demain. Je rentre en 5e secondaire. Le temps passe si vite!!!

Vous connaissez l'expression « une épée de Damoclès »? Moi, oui. Je suis très chanceuse pour ça. Mais aux lieux de me tuer, la mienne prend un malin plaisir à me torturer avec ma malchance devenue légendaire à l'école. J'ai pas étudié? Paff, un contrôle! Je finis un dessin? Paff, mon chat le déchiquet! J'ai perdu un cahier? Paff, on en a besoin le cours suivant! Je ferme les yeux deux seconde sur le sentier d'un sous-bois? Paff, je me prends un arbre en pleine poire! Je rouvre les yeux un sort tous les jurons possibles et imaginables souvent emprunter à l'églisse que tout bon québécois connaît. Foutue arbre! Qu'est qui fait au beau milieux du chemin?... Minute, j'ai fermé les yeux deux seconde et il y avait rien devant moi... Pourquoi je me suis prise un séquoia géant en pleine poire?

J'ai pensé à quel arbre moi?

Un SÉQUOIA!?!

J'observe l'arbre avec la gueule que je sors à mon prof de math quand elle me pose une question d'algèbres alors que je suis en train de lire mes Fruits Basket au fond de la classe avec mon amie Jeanne... Bref, je regarde l'arbre géant qui se dresse devant moi avec perplexité. Puis, un grand sourire illumine mon visage : J'ai découvert le premier séquoia géant du Québec!!! Je vais passer dans le journal!! Je vais devenir célêbre!!! Folle de joie et en train de penser à ma future célébrité, je me retourne pour reprendre le sentier et rentrer chez moi, question de prévenir les journaliste et...

Il est où le sentier?

Et le ruisseau?

Et le raille de chemin de fer?

Et les maisons de l'autre côté du ruisseau?

Et pourquoi tous les arbres sont des séquoia géant?

Bon, ne pas paniquer, ne pas hurler. Il y a surement une explication logique à tout cela. Tu vas marcher vers l'emplacement du ruisseau. C'est surement ton cout sur la tête qui t'a déboussoler... Tiens, tu vois déjà le ruisseau! Regarde, il t'est familier avec c'est superbe berge escarpé, ses couteaux planter dans les rives, son cadavre à moitié noyer au milieu...

Je viens de penser quoi moi?

COUTEAUX??????

CADAVRE??????

Bon ok OK!! Don't pannique Joe Manique! C'est pas des couteaux! C'est juste des genre de pieux pointu en métal et des petites étoiles tranchante... couverte de sang!!! ARGGGGH! Ya eux un meurtre! Appeler Grisom et l'équipe C.S.I. !! Ya un macabé dans le ruisseau!!!!! ARGGGH!!! Aux secours!!!! Help!!! Police!!!

Voyant l'état d'énervement dans la quelle se trouvait mon hémisphère droit, l'hémisphère gauche de mon cerveaux décide de reprendre le dessus. Je me donne une gifle digne des télé-séries américaines et je tente de réfléchir. Bon ok, ya un macabé dans le ruisseau. Mais y faudrait d'abord le sortir de l'eau si tu veux que Brass et Grisom te croit... bon, descend lentement la berge sans te casser la gueule. Ensuite, tu entres dans l'eau doucement. Voilaaa! Tu t'approches doucement du macabé. Au moins, il flotte! Attrape sa drôle de veste verte avec plein de poche, d'accord? Três bien! Maintenant, tu le tires sur la rive. Putain! Il est pas léger le mec! Bon, Maintenant, tu le montes en haut de la berge hyper escarpé compris? Oui, tu peux jurer tant que tu veux! Allez tire!

-XOX-

Bon, récapitulons : Je suis dans une forêt que je ne connais pas du tout, perdue, avec des vêtements mouiller et un macabé pour seule compagnie... Merci mon épée de Damoclêse! Bon, regardons le macabé de plus près... Wow! Il était beaux gosse! Il a de super cheveux gris, ça lui va bien! Tiens?, il porte un masque et un bandeaux lui cache une partie de l'oeil. Il a aussi une blessure au ventre qui saigne. Il porte de drôle de chaussure... Une espèce de mélange entre des bottes et des sandales... C'est gant sont aussi...

STOP!! On rembobinne! Qu'est-que disait Grissom déjà à propos des morts qui saigne? « Dans un cadavre, le coeur humain ne bas plus, donc il ne peut pas saigner. Si le supposer cadavre saigne, c'est que son coeur bats, donc il est vivant. » Et mon macabé, il n'est pas en train de salir mon nouveau t-shirt mauve trop tendance de chez garage avec son sang??? Vas y ma veille, fait le rapprochement...

IL EST VIVANT!!!!!

Je regarde mon macabé-qui-n'-en-est-pas-un avec ma plus belle face surprise. Vous vous rappelez, celle du court de math? Et bien je l'ai gardé pendants cinq bonne minute en regardants mon macabé-qui-n'-en-est-pas-un... jusqu'à ce que mon hémisphère gauche me ramènes à la réalitée. Bon, il est vivant. C'est un bon point. Tu vas le laisser se vider de son sang sur ton t-shirt préférer? Nooon madame! Tu vas l'installer sur le côté... comme tu l'as appris en cours de premiers soins... Bon, enlève lui son masque pour qu'il puisse cracher du sang s'il en a besoin. Comme ça! Wow! Il est encore plus sexy sans masque! Ensuite tu lui enlèves c'est vêtement pour pouvoir soigner c'est blessure... Mais laisse lui son caleçons! Sale perverse en manque!!!! Mais c'est qu'il est muscler mon macabé-qui-n'-en-est-pas-un! Oula!! Vilaine blessure au ventre et une à la cuisse gauche! Bon, enlève ton t-shirt. Non, il ne se réveillera pas maintenants! Et puis de toutes façons, ta une camisole en desous! Tu appliques ton t-shirt sur son ventre et tu tentes de retenir le sang. Comme ça! De toute façons, il était un taille trop grande... Maintenant, tu mais le t-shirt de ton macabé-qui-n'-en-est-pas-un comme garrot pour sa cuisse. Touche pas à son caleçons!!! Pendant que tu y es, relève son bandeau avec l'escargot bizaroide dessus, il lui cache un oeil... ho! Une cicatrice! Bon, comme elle ne saigne pas, tu ne peux rien faire pour. Ça à l'air vieux de toute façon. Regarde, il saigne beaucoup moin! Tu vois, il va s'en sortir! Tu n'as qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille! En attendant, tu pourrais tenter de trouver sa carte d'identité, non?

Bon. Respiré. Il est tiré d'affaire... Enfin, je crois. J'attrape son pantalon et lui retourne les poches. Rien dans la première. La deuxième contiens une petite feuille de papier bizarre avec de l'écriture Chintoc dessus... Je fouille dans les pochettes qui pendent après sa ceinture. Tiens, y a c'est fameuse étoile et aussi c'est petit pieux. Ainsi que des boules noires et de petite granule rouge... il y a aussi de drôle de petit bout de papier... Mais aucune carte d'identité, ni permit de conduire. Ni quoi que ce soit du genre...

Bon, j'ai rien à faire. Je vais pas abandonner mon macabé-qui-n'-en-est-pas-un pour aller chercher du secourt! Où j'attends qu'il soit réveillé, ou quelqu'un nous trouve. Je m'installe le plus « confortablement » possible contre un séquoia et fini par fermer les yeux de fatigue. Quelle bonne garde malade je fais!!!

-XOX-

Alors, vous avez aimé? **(pas du tout? Détesté? Vous voulez nous lapidez?** _Pitié coque, ne leur donnes pas d'idée!!!) _Laissez moi des coms si je dois continuer ou tenter un nouveaux truc plus potables!_  
_

La suite bientôt!!!!! _**(si on survie...) **_


End file.
